Complete Manual of Satisfaction
by Soudesuka-Shurikens
Summary: They say "Money is the sixth sense that makes it possible to enjoy the other five." What would some of us do to get all that we desire? Many so willing to commit murder, adultery, you name it. AU.
1. The situation

I've made some improvements. I didn't know where I was headed with the first version, hope this one makes sense.

**Summary: **They say "Money is the sixth sense that makes it possible to enjoy the other five." What would some of do to get some satisfaction in life? And what has it turned us into? AU.

**Chapter One**

The Complete Manual of Satisfaction (Re- vamped)

He went by the name Itou Sesshoumaru, successful businessman.

He was currently involved in real estate, a trade in which he'd made most of his money. And at this very moment a situation had arisen, guaranteeing him millions more.

His amber eyes continued to stare at his black dress shoes resting on top of the desk, as he could hear the grandfather clock in the hall signaling that it was already five in the evening. Looking off he remembered the activities which had transpired on this very desk, not so long ago.

One hour, two minutes and forty-five seconds ago he said farewell a very _good friend_ due to _circumstances_.

Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. He repeated the mantra in his head.

_**(Flashback)**_

'_This ache never seems to stop when I'm with you, but I couldn't get enough.'_ They had begun their conversation on their _break up_ innocent enough.

"Don't ignore me." Her voice pleading as she ran her hands across his firm ass.

"I've given you my answer." His voice was stern, as his lips trailed along the sensitive skin at her jaw. Moving up he took her earlobe between his teeth, nipping it gently. She moaned at the small assault on her sensitive appendage.

"Just don't ignore me…ever." Kagome pulled on his hair dragging his lips to hers. A goodbye kiss should be savored to its fullest.

"Nhm, never," Sesshoumaru responded. He couldn't deny that the heat between them was smoldering.

'_He'll always be the same'_ she thought, smiling inwardly. _'When I touch him, he's like putty.'_

"Whatever you want." She whispered, pulling away from his lips, as she began taking off his suit jacket. Dropping the material to the floor he slowly backed her up, trapping her body between him and the large window. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the man before her.

Itou Sesshoumaru, millionaire, bff, thus the greatest love she has known.

The atmosphere in the study was thick with anticipation and frustration, so quiet they could hear each other's slightly labored breathing. She began to unbutton his shirt at a teasingly slow pace; testing to see how much longer she could tease him, wind him up.

She wasn't angry at him; she couldn't imagine herself being angry at their situation. How could someone be angry when just being in his presence brought you satisfaction? His very aura reached out and touched you.

So Sesshoumaru's choice to part was reasonable.

She opened his shirt running her fingers across his chest and across his abdominal muscles. _'So tight.'_ Dropping her hands Kagome turned her back towards him. She knew he would get the hint. Sesshoumaru's hand reached out brushing her onyx hair to one side, resting it on her neck, before his fingers trailed their way down her shoulder to the hidden zipper on the side of her dress. He returned the favor, pulling it down ever so slowly.

'_You shouldn't have fallen for me.'_ They both thought.

Soon enough they both grew impatient. Their cloths were on the floor. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, while her hands were tied to his desk. Her hands bounded to the metal bar on the desk draw by the dark Dolce and Gabbana tie he was previously wearing. Pulling out, he turned her to face the hard surface of the desk, with her knees bent on the desk. Trailing his tongue down her spine he licked his way to the base of her spine, eventually making his way to the soft flesh of her ass. Stopping there he bit the left cheek while he used his right hand to smack the other.

"So how much am I getting?" Kagome breathed out, despite the sting on her abused flesh. Opening one of the draws he picked up a red ink pen and proceeded to delicately write on the inside of her thigh.

Moving his way back over her body he wanted fuck her until the desk broke, then on the floor. They clung and moved against each other as if it was the end of the world, as if it were the last time they would ever be able to fuck.

But sadly enough their tryst came to an end. No regrets, no tears, just sex.

After they both dressed, with their conversation over, he left her standing alone, her eyes gazing out the window. The rain had begun to fall outside. It was the start of a downpour.

Hearing the door closed she turned walking over towards the desk they previously occupied, now neatly putted back together. Kagome reached for the single picture frame, which was facing down, on his desk. Picking up the frame her eyes stared at the person in the photograph. Grabbing her purse she threw the frame inside and walked out the same doorway he had left.

He could hear the sound of her heels against the wood of the staircase, the same heels which were digging into his back, as she descended further away from him. He had left the room thinking these were the best types of good-byes. Going into his bedroom he reached for his planner on the night table, flipping through the pages. A small smile played on his lips as he lifted his pen writing.

As soon as she left he returned to his study and closed the door.

...

When Kagome reached the end of the staircase she didn't even take the time to look back, as she putted her sunglasses on. She walked directly to the door, opened it and slammed it shut.

Walking down the steps she eyed the parked car out front.Walking outside the large yard gate she spotted the cab driver standing by the passenger door, smoking a cigarette. As she walked closer to the cab the driver outted his cigarette and went to open the passenger door for her. After she stepped in he closed it and went around to the driver seat.

"Where to..?" He asked, glancing at her through the rear view mirror. After telling him her destination she stared at her purse, while he put on his seatbelt and started the car. Opening her bag she once again briefly looked at the photo, rolling her eyes, before putting it away once again. Turning her head she looked out the window, looking at his estate which rose above the gate walls, at large tall windows...knowing he would be there looking out.

While she had been in his office staring out those same windows she had been looking down at the hard concrete below wishing she could just push someone else out of it. Lifted her dress slightly she looked at the writing on her thigh smiling to herself.

Once again she looked down at her purse, thinking about the wiping the smile off a certain someone's face in the photo. 'Yura'.

_'Trifling Bitch'._

_**(End Flashback)**_

So why was Itou Sesshoumaru doing the things he did? For Money of course.

And for how much? Half a billion.

It's a satisfactory number.

...

Yura's form stood rigid in the kitchen, with her gaze focused towards the wooden door. Her expression was dark. She dared not leave the room or even try to interrupt the conversation that had taken place up the staircase, on the second floor. She'll stay in this room and keep as quiet as she needed to keep herself beside the man upstairs.

_'He'll always be the same,' _she thought. _'You should just give yourself to me .' _If he did that then they wouldn't have to always play these games.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she walked over towards the kitchen counter, continuing what she had previously been doing. Putting on her apron she picked up the cutting knife, sharpening the blade. Dinner would be ready in no time; she hopes Sesshoumaru likes it.

Yura didn't love him, she loved his money. And what would bring her the most satisfaction in the world?

Possessing him.

…


	2. First Meetings

I've made some improvements. I didn't know where I was headed with the first version, hope this one makes sense.

**Summary: **They say "Money is the sixth sense that makes it possible to enjoy the other five." What would some of us do to get some satisfaction in life? And what has it turned us into? AU.

**Chapter Two**

The Complete Manual of Satisfaction (Re- vamped)

**Two weeks later**

…

Not even the fan could keep her cool from the humidity outside. The skies were clouded over, as if it were going to rain, but the humidity was becoming unbearable. It had been like this for the last five days now. If it weren't raining around here then it was just humid; her skin slightly glistening.

The fan she held was an old fashion paper fan. It had a picture of two cranes on it, flying across a field of tall green grass, and on the side of one end it read made in the People's Republic of China. Kagome didn't know why she bothered carrying it around; the paper was beginning to yellow a bit, with different patches of white tape on it, signs of age. But oh how she loved the fan, it was an old gift.

The longer she stayed outside would be her undoing. It seemed as though her body was over heating, and anymore of this would mean her cloths would be soaked all over. She decided that it would have been better if she were home, sitting in front of the air conditioner.

It was always comforting at the park. She loved wasting her time watching as the people passed by her with their children. Kagome also appreciated the colorful and lush scenery. The bench she occupied gave her a view of the pond, as she watched the ducks and geese come and go. The sign next to her reading 'Don't feed the waterbirds.' Her eyes could also but faintly make out the movements of the fish beneath the dull rippling surface of the pond- a murky brownish green.

There was so much preoccupying her mind, just thinking back remembering all the things that were going _so right._ She wasn't going to lie, certain things just seemed to fall right into her lap and she wasn't complaining.

Now how did Kagome manage to have so much free time on her hands? Well, Higurashi Kagome was currently unemployed. The truth on the matter was that her last job was in high school, and from then on she detested working in fast food, at times she preferred not work at all, period!

She did for the record already graduated from college with her bachelor's degree. She knew she could work, but for the moment chose not to. But she was being productive with her time, for the past couple of months she had spent her time traveling.

With a sigh Kagome took out her headphones and got up from the bench she had been occupying for the past hour and a half, and began to walk away. No doubt the back of her shirt felt damp. She scoffed feeling like ripping it off. The idea of streaking crossed her mind.

Walking over towards a nearby fountain she reached into her pocket and pulled out a quarter, throwing it into the water. Smiling she began to walk away intent on going home.

Only moments after, she heard someone call out. "Hey wait." Kagome really didn't assume they were talking to her until she felt a slight touch on her shoulder. Looking back she came face to face with a man about 6'1", smirking at her, his lips red. Eventually that smirk turned into a smile.

His smile looked perfect. Perfectly suspicious?

…

His acquaintances would often describe the tall gentleman as aloof, at times cruel and deceitful. And he agreed with them all. He was purposely cruel and deceitfully handsome.

Teshigawara Naraku was no philanthropist.

Yet today he was planning on playing savior, if not for his own enjoyment.

…

"You forgot this," he said, holding up the brown paper bag. He inwardly complimented himself on being _so_ nice. Kagome could only stare at him.

"What? Oh that- that's not mine." Kagome turned ready to walk away.

"It's yours." He retorted. His eyes now transfixed on hers. _'What a pretty little thing._' He thought. Then in a more 'matter of fact' tone he spoke again. "I saw you leave it over there," as he continued to stare.

_Now how long was he watching me? _She was ready to accuse him of stalking. Any regular person might have taken the bag and thanked him, but...

"Then why did you pick it up?" She asked instead. After saying that she only looked at the brown paper bag, then back at the man. He slickly ran his fingers through his wavy bangs once, before the same dark strands fell back into place.

"Oh that..." She said. "...I meant to throw it away."

"And why is that?" His voice like steel.

They continued to gaze at each other. His eyes weren't ones belonging to a saint. At the moment he didn't know whether to continue this stare off competition with this woman or to just drop the bag and leave. She on the other hand didn't know whether to just walk off and leave this man standing or take the bag back from the stranger and just thank him.

They both decide on the latter. Just as she mouthed 'thanks' and was about to take the bag from his hands he released the bag fall from his grip. He wasn't really expecting her to want the bag back and thank him. Before he knew it he was bending down and picking up the bag, which had obviously made a breaking noise when it hit the concrete.

Caught up in his own amusement, Kagome grabbed the bag from his hand and walked away.

'_Here I am doing a good deed'._ He mused._ 'Figures.'_

He eyed her back as she continued to walk away. Her toned legs led up to wide hips and a round backside. Her shoulders were shaded by a head of long volumous hair, cascading down. When she flipped her hair back a part of him was hoping she would look back once. But it wasn't so.

He couldn't have expected a better introduction. They were strangers no longer.

Walking back over to the bench she had been sitting on, he sat down on the opposite end. He pulled out a silver cigarette case from his pocket, taking one out and lighting it up, savoring the taste. He sat there for the next hour and after the first cigarette he had three more, sometimes eyeing where she had sat before. At times smiling in that direction as if at something in particular.

'_Kagome, you are definitely a pretty little thing_._'_

He couldn't lie the whole time had been watching her.

...

Kagome nearly ran the rest of the way out of the park and onto the sidewalk, where she walked a few blocks before catching a cab. Any other day she would have walked the rest of the way, after all it was only about a thirty minute walk, but today she wasn't in the mood. Basically she had on a great pair of shoes and she wasn't about to destroy them.

Catching a taxi was easy enough. The driver who stopped only looked her way once before he turned back around. Opening the door she got in, telling the driver where to. Since the windows were down she wondered briefly if cabs even had air conditioners. She couldn't wait to reach home to take a long cooling bath.

A couple of minutes had gone by before he spoke to her. "Boy it's been one hell of a week?" He turned his head slightly, giving her a wry smile, before turning back around. His beard was in need of a good shave.

"Yes, I wouldn't argue with you on that." She replied, as they came to a stop light.

As they pulled up to the apartment building she recently rented, the driver's phone rang. The driver answered it, after quickly telling her, "eight dollars," and handing her his business card. As soon as it was paid including a two dollar tip, he drove off.

Looking down she still held the paper bag. As soon as she got inside she was going to burn it.

'Fuck'

...

He couldn't have expected anything better, when he had reached home from the park. Guess who had been waiting at his motel door itching to fuck him?

This buxom red head, 5' 6", green eyes.

Looking at the woman sleeping next to him, his lengthy fingers reached for a Black and Mild cigar on the night table, lighting it. Sitting up against the bed post he stared at the woman's backside. Her feet were closest to his hand while her head was resting at the end of the bed.

_'Nhmm'_ he thought, _'what a good position'_. Reaching over he ran his left hand over her heel up towards her calf, leaning over, then over the back of her thigh. Crawling over her body he sat down over her thigh, his knees bent and heel against his butt. Positioning his hands on her ass, they ran over both cheeks, kneading the supple flesh. His response was a moan from the woman who had previously been sleeping.

With the cigar still in his mouth, the ash fell down onto her skin, as he continued his massage, his eyes gazing at his hands as they work. He gave a good massage as he gave a good fuck. Taking a last drag of the cigar he reached over to the night table to put it out, then leaned back over the woman who was now wide awake. Her head still resting against the bed while her eyes following his movements. Lying on his side he reached for her, her back towards his chest, their bodies pressed close, as he kissed her on the shoulder.

Resting his head on his left arm his right arm held her shoulder, slowing making its way down her arms, over her hips, then caressing her stomach, before his fingers slipped between her legs. Squeezing her clit between his fingers, drawing out a moan from her lips. Doing it again his long fingers then dipped within her wet folds. As he increase the speed and how deep his fingers went, she reached her right hand back to cup is ass, digging her nails into the tones flesh. She felt his fingers work her insides while his cock was beginning to grow hard against her back.

When he decided to use all four fingers, she stopped his hand, turning her head to look at his face, seductively slowly licking her lips. His soft red lips moved forward to kiss her. She held on to his wrist dragging his fingers from between her legs up to draw circles around her nipples, a trail of her wetness trailing. On their own his fingers trailed their way to her lips, her mouth opening without question, he put his fingers in as she sucked on them, closing her eyes, moaning.

_The woman was a natural porn star._

Turning to face him the red head pushed him on his back, straddling his waist, as he licked his lip smirking. His long dark waves fanning out around his face. She slid her body further down until her head rest between his legs and her tongue came out, kissing and licking the upper most portion of his thigh, teasing him. She made small bites on his sensitive skin as she got closer to the part of him where her creative little mouth was need more. Staring into his eyes for a brief moment her head shifted over and licked the tip of him as if she was licking an ice cream cone.

_'My favorite flavor', _she thought _'cock'_.

She soon took the tip of his penis in her mouth so that the tip of her tongue made backwards and forward movements against the small slit, before she took him as far as she could.

He could only watch as the redhead's head bobbed, before his head arched back on the mattress. His mind overridden with pleasure, the sounds from his throat were low. Her rhythm was almost as fast as his heart beat. He was on the brink of cumming.

Breaking the silence her cell phone rang.

…

End of Chapter two.

Please Review.


	3. Appettites

I've made some improvements. I didn't know where I was headed with the first version, hope this one makes sense.

**Summary: **They say "Money is the sixth sense that makes it possible to enjoy the other five." What would some of us do to get some satisfaction in life? And what has it turned us into? AU.

Chapter three

Complete Manual of Satisfaction

…

Boredom had overcome him instantly. It was only 9 am. The hours only seemed to drag on longer each day.

Naraku's dark eyes gazed at the salt and pepper shakers on the table, both glasses half empty. His eyes intently focusing on the fingerprints left on each bottle. A sloppy mess, which was made in ketchup he supposed, or blood- he wouldn't pass up the thought considering the neighborhood. _'The place was a dirty mess,'_ he thought, giving the place a once over.

Here he was, half way across the city, staying in this despondent district.

Reaching across the table for a napkin he wiped his hands. It didn't surprise him that it was still dreary outside today, the sun didn't exist here.

He caught the eye of the waitress behind the counter. She acknowledged him with a nod, signaling that she was on her way over, or so it would seem. After turning away, he ran his fingers through his dark hair, taking a quick look around the diner once more. He then realized after eyeing the crowd that he was looking at the _average man_. More than half of this mornings lovely crowd were drunks. And the other half looked genetically misplaced. The men and women alike were sleazy and vile.

He didn't want to get his pants wrinkled by sitting here too long. Glancing down at his Patek Phillippe watch he realized it was going on twenty minutes since the waitress took his order. Could they have possibly forgotten about _him_?

By this time a few more drunks had made their way in the diner and the place was getting too crowded for his liking. Naraku closed his eyes, feeling a craving. Pulling out a cigarette from his pocket he lit it. _'I can always count on you.' _

It was sweet satisfaction.

…

"Here you go sir- a bacon club, fries and a cup of tea." The older woman said, putting the white plate down on the table. "The cook was late. So it you want dessert it on the house." She tried to sound apologetic.

His eyes met hers and he gave her a fine smile, his straight white teeth were hypnotic. Such a charmer he was or the devil, considering he wanted to wrap his fingers around her neck and strangle the woman only seconds before. The waitress only smiled back, dumbfounded for a moment at the man in front of her, before she walked back to the kitchen. His smile was unnerving.

All these small inconveniences really didn't matter, not today. Thinking back, he had an eventful night, therefore a _brighter_ day ahead of him. What a thought!

…

_**Flashback...**_

_The previous night..._

Her phone rang breaking the silence. His breath hitched in his throat as the woman's head moved from in between his legs. Getting up from her position she reached down to pick up her cell phone which had fallen on the floor, the vibration loud against the wooden motel floor.

"Hello." Her voice was pleasant and sweet. Her eyes all the time focused on to the cabalistic man lying on the bed, who still had a hard on, with his eyes now closed. She began to run her fingers lazily up and down his leg. Her acrylic nails running against his skin.

_"Ayame. Where are you? it's two a.m?" _The person on the other end of the line questioned.

"I'm out…" She answered, turning to reach for a pair of discarded white denim jeans on the floor, resting it on her lap.

_"You're out drinking. Do you need me to pick you up?" _The man asked, a tad unsure.

"I've only had a few drinks. I'll take a cab, Hun. I'll see you later." Her voice was honeyed and reassuring. After she slid her phone closed she reached into the jeans pocket, pulling out a condom.

The man lying on the bed didn't ask any questions. The situation was already forgotten to him. Now all he could do was eye the horny red head as she crawled back over to his parted legs. Opening the condom wrapper she smiled at him, placing the rubber in her mouth. Her head once again began to descent towards their previous location, his penis still hard. He felt a renewed heat when her lips went over the tip, her teeth rubbing along the flesh as she took him in her mouth. His hips simultaneously moved slowly upward to help her slide himself in her mouth, sliding on the condom. _Nhmm._

He couldn't help but groan when her fingers help slide the rest of the condom down to the base. She began to move her mouth back lazily up his skin, drawing out each moan she received from him.

Sitting up he pulled her against him, placing a trail of small, quick kisses along the side of her cheek towards her ear, positioning her to straddle his waist. Releasing his hands held his weight on the bed, his elbow bent. Grabbing a hold of him, she positioned him at her core and he entered her in one upward thrust of his hips. It was bliss. Her hips fell downward with his as he rested his hips on the bed, only to thrust upwards again. Holding her hands out she pressed them firm against his chest, forcing his torso to fall back onto the bed. Smiling he relaxed against the mattress as she did as she would to his body.

_The woman was a beast._

He couldn't help the moisture that build up at the side of his heavy eyes, a drop spilled over and rolled down his skin. Taking joy in carnal pleasures was pure bliss.

_End Flashback_

…

Kagome stepped out of the shower and walked over to the full length bathroom mirror, eyeing herself, giving her nude form a satisfying glare. _'How could anyone resist?_' It had been two weeks since her last encounter with her good friend Mr. Itou. Walking closer to the mirror she brought her hand up to her reflection and touched the glass, wiping some of the condensation off. Her brown orbs stared off into her own eyes. It wasn't something you wanted to do too long, before you started to creep yourself out.

She was thinking about him even more of late, her mind rampant since their first tryst in his study. No matter where she went and what she did he was constantly on her mind

Her nether region throbbed. She wanted him again, _so bad_.

You see the deal with Sesshoumaru and Kagome was that their friendship spanned close to over a decade. Like white on rice, that had been them. Her schoolgirl days revolved around his and she reveled in being at the center of his universe. And now he dared to change that. But it didn't matter now- she was getting paid for their little arrangement.

Their friendship was null and they were to remain apart until his daddy croked!!

Removing her hand from the mirror she brought it to her neck, her fingers slightly cold, sending a small chill down her body. Her nipples becoming semi-erect in response; she let out a moan. Her hand then trailed across her shoulder, feeling the smoothness of her skin, Kagome's eyes still focused on the mirror and her actions. She then slowly began to run her fingers down the middle of her breasts, her nipples now peaked at their fullest, and then down over her stomach. She could feel as the droplets of water descended down her skin, caressing, bending to each of her curves. Biting her bottom lip, she removed her hand from her stomach and brought it upward, cupping her breast, massaging her needy flesh. It wasn't too long before her other hand found itself moving towards the junction of her legs. _So much more needy…_

Before her fingers could reach their destination she squeezed her legs together, giving her reflection one last look, before she opened the bathroom door and walked out into the cooler air. Night had fallen and it was a full moon outside, and exhaustion was killing her. Yes, she was tired from doing a long day of nothing; oh she loved her life.

She was currently renting a good size studio apartment, on a month to month lease, which was what she needed. Reaching for the towel by her bed she dried herself off, slipping on a small t-shirt and a pair of underwear. She yawned, falling onto the soft mattress.

There was a small cluster of ash on the granite kitchen counter. She'd burn that damn photo. Who did Yura think she was? The nerve of that bitch, putting a photo of herself in his office.

…

Sometimes Kagome wondered why she couldn't just settle for ordinary. You know the saying "if you settle for less then you'll get less than what you settled for". If Higurashi Kagome were to settle for less than what she _wanted_ then she would be unhappy for the rest of her life. And being true she knew she couldn't live like that. She wasn't greedy, but she couldn't settle for an average life, which included the average husband, the average two story house and so called two and a half kids.

She was born into that average family, but she wouldn't die in it.

…

End of Chapter three.

Hope you liked it, please review. Sesshoumaru will make his appearance in the next chapter and so forth. I really hope the story is interesting!!!!!!!!!


	4. Second meetings

I've made some improvements. I didn't know where I was headed with the first version, hope this one makes sense. Please Review; your thoughts will give me encouragement. It's just cool to get some feedback!!

**Summary: **They say "Money is the sixth sense that makes it possible to enjoy the other five." What would some of us do to get some satisfaction in life? Some of us would do anything to get what we want; all that we desire. AU.

Chapter Four

Complete Manual of Satisfaction

…

Kagome woke up this morning with the sun shining through her window, illuminating her apartment through the spaces between the curtains. The light washing across her face brought a smile to her lips. It had been almost a month since she had moved here. Settling had become perfectly fine with her now.

She had left her apartment thirty minutes ago, her intentions set on going downtown. Her mind was dead set on running a few errands, meanwhile just making up reasons to getting out of the apartment. She wasn't turning into a hermit. What was there to do, she had no career.

So here she was walking through the crowds as she eyed inside the scattered boutiques through the glass; window shopping. She decided to stop at one particular store, the outfit on the male mannequin catching her attention. It was wearing a plain white dress shirt, with a light mint tie, covered by vertical lines of silver and black, paired with a pair of black dress pants. She studied the outfit trying to decide whether or not to enter the store.

"Oh my God."

That was all she heard as it rang loudly in her ear before someone tapped her on her shoulder. She instantly turned around to stare into dark brown eyes. The woman smiled bacl at her with intelligent eyes.

"Oh...hi? It's been such a long time." She said in realization. The woman immediately brought her into a friendly hug, before releasing her.

"Yes, it's been a long time, eight years to be exact. How have you been Kagome?" She said smiling. The situation had become a bit awkward. But she doubt the woman could tell she hadn't quite recognized her yet.

"I've been well. I just moved into town about a month ago. How about you? How are you doing?" Kagome responded, trying to help the conversation along.

"I've been great." She said raising her hand to show the large ring on her finger. "I'm married now. I live and work close by."

"Oh, that's nice to hear...any kids yet."

"Goodness no." She laughed, fanning her hand in the air. Looking at her watch she realized what time it was and looked back at Kagome. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a business card.

"Here's my number. I want you to call me sometime. I'm kind of in a hurry, so I have to go." She gave her another hug. "So call. Don't forget." With that said she walked off in a rush. Her long ponytail swaying with each step.

Looking down at the card it read _Sango_, and then it clicked.

Turning back to the store front she eyed the mannequin once more before walking off, deciding to come back another time. She definitely wanted to buy that tie. Plus she still had a few more errands to run. Kagome hadn't notice a pair of eyes by the counter which watched her curiously as she walked off.

...

Stepping out of the bank Kagome walked out onto the sidewalk. She had to raise her hand momentarily to block out the rays from the sun; they were still at full blast. Reaching into her bag she was about to pull out her sunglasses when she heard a loud screech, instantly looking up.

A man had gotten hit by a car.

...

"Asshole, didn't you see the light?" The man on the ground said as a stranger who had been passing by helped him off the ground. Giving the man a 'thanks' he began dusting off his pants, hissing under his breath. Looked around at the back he realized his pants were ruined. '_White pants were ruined,' _he thought. His attention immediately turned back to the driver of the car that had just hit him. A crowd now began to form, a few whispering amongst themselves about the details of what had transpired. A couple even asked out of concern if he was sure he was alright.

The damn light was red.

He stared at the driver through the wind shield. His glare laced with loathing.

The driver at the same time pushed his head through the driver's window. "I'm sorry man. Are you alright?" The driver replied, his tone non-apologetic and slightly annoyed. "So you're good?"

He didn't find the time to respond as he picked up the bag he had been carrying off the road, continuing to cross the street. This was all the driver needed before the light hit green and he sped off. Reaching the other side of the sidewalk he checked his pockets to make sure that his wallet and phone were still there.

Looking up he was now staring into the face of the woman from the store window.

"Are you alright." Kagome asked, with a small crease in her brow.

"Fine. Drivers now a days have no common sense." He replied as he continued to stare, with that eerie glint to his eyes. He had recognized her from when she had been observing items through the store window. "We've met before." He stated.

"Have we?" She looked at him, as if trying to place his face. She herself had already recognized him!

"You're the woman from the park. Remember our little bag incident?" He said jokingly, running his hand through his hair. She was reminded then again about the incident, this time she laughed at what had happened that day, as she continued to take in his features. His long dark hair was lustrous in the sun as he pushed it back, his eyes dark and his smile was definitely bewitching. He was a handsome man.

"You know that day I was trying to get rid of you, but you wouldn't leave." Kagome said joking back. She then remembered that he had gotten hit earlier and looked down at his white pants. They were dirtied all over from his fall, and there was a handprint on the front on his left thigh.

"Do you have somewhere you have to be?" He asked. "…and no _I'm_ not trying to get rid of you. I'd like you to have lunch with me." Kagome only stared at him in response, deciding whether to decline.

_'On second thought'. _

He hadn't waited for her response.

Interlocking his elbows with hers he gently pulled her along as he began to walk in the opposite direction she was headed. "I know this great spot, they make the best Chinese food." He said, looking at her. She only looked at him a little confused. _'This man. What the hell...' _she thought. As they approached a crosswalk she tried to stop and draw her hand from his grip.

He had one foot in the road when he felt her stop and tried to pull away from him. He quickly put his foot back on the sidewalk and turned his head towards her. At the same time a car sped by.

"The light's green." She rolled her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Don't you trust me?" Naraku replied.

...

"How's the food? Is it to your liking?" The man said as he reached for another plate of rice, and his chopsticks. "I told you it was good."

She couldn't believe the man in front of her. He had a strange craziness about him. "I can't believe you almost got me killed." He looked up at her as he placed some rice in his mouth.

"And not even ten minutes before you got hit by a car. I'm starting to think maybe that was your fault. You don't seem to know how to pay attention to street signals."

He only slid another food dish in front of her in response. They ate in silence for about fifteen minutes before he leaned back against his chair and pulled out a cigarette. Was it too cliché for him to be a smoker in today's society?

"Are you suppose to smoke in here?" She asked as he searched in his pocket for a light. He couldn't find his lighter.

" Damn, I must of lost it earlier."

He inwardly grimaced and laughed at her question. He smoked wherever he liked. He looked over to an elderly man in the corner and smiled. "Hey, Mr. Chin, gimme a light." There was a pack of matches in front of the elder man on the table. He nodded his head. Reaching for the matches he threw it toward the younger man. As he proceeded to strike the match against the box to light it the woman across from him couldn't help but become somewhat mesmerized.

After lighting his cigarette he shook the match in the air to put it out; putting the box on the table. The smoke drifted across the small table. And she found herself inhaling it needily but subtle. There was something about the way a handsome man lit a cigarette and the strong scent on his skin after a smoke. Kagome continued to stare as he got up and stretched his arms backward, his shirt tightening against his skin. She could see his skin trough the light mint colored material. His back was finely sculpted.

She could tell from staring that he had a large dark colored tattoo across his back, though she couldn't quite make out the picture. As he walked over to the counter to pay the bill she noticed how perfectly he matched, and how casual yet expensive his outfit looked. Reminding her of a certain someone.

He leaned on the counter for a few minutes making small talk at the register, while she finished the rest of her lunch.

Walking back over to the table he sat back down. She got up ready to leave, straitening out the black mini skirt she wore, and picking up her purse. Of course he watched as Kagome did all of this. While she was distracted with preparing herself to leave his eyes drank in her womanly form, his eyes traveling up her body, while cocking his head to the side. His expression became dark. Taking one last drag from his cigarette he put it out on the plate. He wanted to see her again.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

...

Sitting up in the chair, Sesshoumaru didn't know when he had dosed off. Looking outside the window he saw that it was already quite dark outside. It was time to take his leave. It had already been four hours since he had arrived. Visiting hours were about to be over. Getting up from the small sofa chair in the corner, he had been occupying, he straitened the white polo shirt beneath his suit. Walking over to the elder man lying down in the hospital bed he picked up the piece of folded paper on the table.

The man was sleeping a good twenty hours per day. Who knew he would reach this point of his life when he had to be hooked up to life support. _How degrading_. His son sure as hell hadn't counted on him living this long. First his father had came to him and then the doctors had told him they would give the older man six months maximum to live.

That was three months ago.

For both their sakes, him and his dying father's, Sesshoumaru had hoped this would end sooner. For once in his life he hoped his father would live up to his word.

Looking down at his watch he saw that it was exactly eight pm. Turning around he left the room, gently closing the door behind him. He missed the flicker of aged golden eyes looking at his retreating form. The dying man only had one thought, _'My first born, Sesshoumaru,'_ before sad golden eyes closed once again.

Walking down the hall the residents wished him a goodnight. He did the same and walked out of the hospital building, the fresh air outside waking up his senses. His eye caught a quick glimpse of the crescent moon in the night sky. Walking over to his car in the parking lot, he got into the white Maserati instantly realizing that he had left his phone in the car. Picking up the small electronic device he had five missed calls, all from the same person, Yura. Placing his phone back down, he started the car and drove away, intent on heading home; which would be another thirty minute drive.

All he could do now was accomplish as much of a dying man's last requests he could. And if all went as expected soon enough it will be…

_Game over_.

fin

...

End of Chapter Four. Hoped you liked it. Please Review.


	5. Unchaste

I've made some improvements. I didn't know where I was headed with the first version, hope this one makes sense. Please Review; your thoughts will give me encouragement. It's just cool to get some **feedback**!!

**Summary: **They say "Money is the sixth sense that makes it possible to enjoy the other five." What would some of us do to get all that we desire? Many so willing to commit murder, adultery, you name it. AU.

**Chapter Five**

The Complete Manual of Satisfaction

…

Her cell phone rang as she sat on the train, heading into the city. Looking at the number it said Un-known caller, she grunted, deciding whether to answer it. Kagome hated those on the phone advertisements offering a free cruise, life insurance, cable television or whatever else it maybe. Pushing the end button on her phone the call was disconnected.

But the phone began to ring anew, from the same un-known caller. Considering that it had been from a blocked number she would have ended the call again, but she had felt a compulsion to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi." The gentleman on the other line answered back. His voice a wonderful sound, as the sound traveled across the phone line to her ear. Her brain immediately registered who it was. _Sesshoumaru...Two months- it didn't take him long to call did it?_

"Why are you calling me from a blocked number?" She asked, still caught in her bewilderment. It's been a little over two months since she last spoke to him or saw him. "Never mind...How are you?" She said inquiring.

"Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"haha..I thought they were from telemarketers." Kagome said.

"I've been well." Was his reply to her question. "Happy Birthday. I sent you something." He added. Kagome was smiling the whole time. There was a pause and then noise and chattering on the other end of the line.

"And Kagome, answer your phone." Sesshoumaru said, hanging up.

_Well that was short. _Kagome's head turned to face forward. She had a close up view of the back of the passenger's head who sat in front of her. He had a bald spot she had been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. She swore she saw one of his strands falling out as she continued to stare.

Knowing the next stop was hers; Kagome slid out the seat and began to walk towards the sliding doors. Her heels made a soft sound against the train floor. She received an ogling stare from the balding gentleman who sat in front of her, who had been previously reading a newspaper. Unknown to her his eyes lingered on her ass as she continued to walk forward. He was observing her shape through the black pencil skirt she wore, his eyes traveling down her legs to the object causing the noise, white pumps.

When the train came to a stop she stepped out, with a smile still gracing her lips, as she walked through the crowd entering the train. Some staring as she passed, wondering what the hell she was smiling about.

Looking up she suddenly felt tiny drops of rain on her head. But it wasn't enough to worry too much. Hopefully she would reach her destination before a downpour started; a cozy bistro downtown.

All she could think about was Sesshoumaru's the phone call, everything was coming together. She would be a rich woman, soon indeed.

As she tried to place her cell phone in her bag she didn't see the person coming and bumped into them, dropping her phone. She was a bit taken back, considering it was a new phone. She didn't even see the face of the person, but instead the top of the said person's head. Which was a full head of long dark waved hair as he bent down to retrieve the device. _He sure is fast, _she thought.

Standing up the stranger met her eye to eye. _Hello again, Kagome._

"..You know what..?" His voice deep and robust, as he gave her a smirk.

"You.." She said pointing. A smile once again on her lips. They really should stop meeting like this, so randomly on the street on several occasions during the last month. "Is there something funny?" she said, now trying to repossess her cell. His hand immediately pulled back, her phone now out of reach. Naraku then slid the phone into his side pocket.

"Yes?" he replied. "Just the person I wanted to see." Taking her hand into his and telling her to come along. She gave him a slightly amused look, as she looked at his hand, which held onto hers. He had very supple hands she noticed.

"And why is that?" She asked, trying to untangle her hands from his, yet he didn't let go. Stopping he turned to look at her, his eyes a shade of dark brick.

At the same moment the rain began to pour down in a fury. She dragged her hand forcefully from his grasp and began to run down the block, looking to get out of the rain. Running after her he grabbed her once again as he caught up, pulling her towards him and into a building, out of the rain.

It was all out of surprise. One minute she was out in the rain and the next she was in a dimly lit hallway, panting against the wall. Her plans for the day interrupted by the rain, but she wasn't too depressed. It wasn't a sin that she was slightly attracted to the mysterious male beside her.

All in all they were just flirting, nothing serious.

Turning her head her companion was in the same condition as her, both their cloths soaked through. He was standing beside her with his head tilted slight upward, with his hands at his side. The rain water dripping of his skin, as some ran down the contours of his face and his neck, disappearing into his shirt. She watched his chest rise and fall as he tried to catch his breath, the shirt he wore clinging to his form and some of his hair sticking to his face.

Instantaneously she began to shiver, as her skin goose bumped over. Turning his body toward her he looked dead at her breast before they reached her eyes. _That wasn't subtle at all Casanova._

Underneath her skin began to tingle. His look undoing her.

One of the lights in the already dim hallway began to flicker. Her eyes instantly looking up at it in wonder. And in the blink of an eye he was upon her.

His hand held her chin, tilting it upward in one move, as his wet thumb ran across her lip. As his action stilled her lips parted, meaning to lick her lip, but her tongue came out licking the pad of his thumb. Looking down at her through heavy lidded eyes, he turned her head to the side, bringing his lips to the side of her jaw, nipping at her skin. His lips were hot against her shivering flesh.

Kagome stared off towards the door at the end of the hallway, with bright green letters above it reading EXIT. As his mouth continued to play against her skin.

Sliding his hands down her wet body, they stopped on her hips, squeezing her there. Before removing one of his hands to push up her skirt slightly and hold up her bent leg against his leg. The flesh of his hand against the skin on her thigh.

Kagome was partaking in a scene worthy of a mature rating, the two looking like lovers set against walls of crimson red as the light continued to flicker. Soon enough both should be falling out of their wet cloths?

One minute she was on the train and the next here she was...what was going on?

At the moment the entrance door to the hallway opened and an older man walked in from out of the rain, folding down his dark umbrella. Looking up he scrutinized the couple against the wall as he passed. The old man continued to stare with each step, his pace slowing. The intruder held his umbrella closer to him in response, with wide eyes, knowing the stars of the show weren't stopping their performance on his behalf. After a moment of comprehension he removed his eyes from the young couple, continuing on his way. Leaving a trail of wet footprints in his wake.

After exiting the hallway the older man shrugged. The show had been good, but he'd seen worse done in these halls before.

Moving his head up to kiss her Kagome turned her head, denying him. Smirking at her actions, he exhaled against her neck disappointed, pulling away from her body. He was only slightly insulted.

The door to the hallway opened once again and this time a couple stepped inside. The man was soaked to the bone, while the woman began to remove the man's jacket which she had been using to shield the rain. The new arrivals minutely spared attention to the man and the woman close to each other against the wall, before walking on.

"Come with me. Let's go up." He said finally as Kagome fixed her skirt. The both of them turning to continue their journey down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked, sizing up the building in which they had taken refuge. She hadn't gotten a good look from outside. But as he led her through the lobby and to the elevator it turned out to be a cheap motel. "You stay here?" Kagome asked curiously, looking at his back as he pressed the floor on the elevator, soon enough standing next to her.

"Yes?" He stated firmly, without looking at her, sliding his hand into his pants pocket. Taking out a cigarette he put it between his lips.

Once they were on the third floor they both stepped out and at this time he lit it. The floor they had stepped out held the same red lights as the entrance hallway. The carpeting was black and the walls were also a shade of red. Kagome made up her face. It was a crimson overload.

Kagome was definitely being adventurous- here alone with a furtive man in a seedy motel. Stopping at the last door at the end of the hall he opened it leading her inside.

She immediately asked, "Tell me what you have been up to?"

...

"Hey, you wouldn't believe who I ran into." The woman asked her husband, while she putted the plates on the table for dinner. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten to relay this sort of information to her husband.

"Who?"

"Kagome Higurashi, from high school. You remember her from school right? Don't tell me you don't remember." Sango said, almost in a daze, as she stopped what she was doing. "It feels good meeting up with people from school... I gave her one of my business cards."

"That's good." He responded, walking over to the table, bringing over two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine.

"Though she hasn't called yet. I really hope she calls Miroku." She said disappointed.

"It's alright Sango." Her husband said walking up behind her and rapping his arms around her waist, a twinkle in his eye. "I hope she calls too. I know it would mean a lot to you." Simultaneously removing his hand to fondle her ass instead.

"Ugh..."

...

He heard her laughing at something she was watching on the television. When they had arrived back to his room he lent her something dry to put, while her wet clothes were drying. They didn't have much time to talk or do much before his phone rang. He had excused himself and took the call in the kitchen, keeping his voice hushed. He had thought it would have been a quick call, but here he was half an hour later, still on the phone.

Kagome hadn't cared much when he took the call. It was probably best if they weren't too close to each other at the moment. She didn't know if she wanted a repeat of what happened downstairs. Though she was intrigued by her 'strange' friend. What was such a clean cut man doing living in such a dump?

Looking around he didn't have much furniture, besides the basic bed, nightstand, fridge and a single chair in the corner of the bedroom, and of course the television. He didn't have much personal belongings laying around either, except an out of place empty shot glass on the nightstand, with a lipstick smudge on it.

When she saw him walk into the bedroom she took her focus from the television and watched him walk over to the only closet in the room. He pulled out a pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt off the hanger, throwing them on the bed next to her. Reaching into the pants pocket he pulled out a flyer and a lighter. Kagome was handed the flyer, while he threw the lighter onto the bed. It was lustrous platinum with the design of a red spider decorating the surface. Going back over to the closet he took out a pair of matching black dress shoes.

Looking at the flyer Kagome asked, "What's this?" He looked at her.

"It's a club. Come by, you'll enjoy yourself." He said closing the closet door, before walking back over towards her, turning off the television. "Come. I'll get you a cab."

Taking out her cell phone from her purse Kagome looked at the time, realizing it was getting late. At this moment he reached over into her hand and took her phone. "We really shouldn't wait so long to see each other again." He said putting in his number in so she called his phone, saving her number in his. Then he handed it back to her as they walked out the motel room, back to the elevator and through the dimly lit entrance with the flickering lights.

The once downpour outside was now only a drizzle.

...

As the brown haired man slowly came to, the first thing he registered was the feel of a grimy kind of wetness below his fingertips, and the same thing soaking through his clothes. The last thing he had the time to remember was someone hitting him across the back of his head, hard. And now here he was. _Where was he?_ He strained his eyes trying to make out where they had taken him. It seemed he was in the far end of a dark alleyway, between two large buildings.

Using his strength to rise onto his elbow, he could slightly make out the fast passing cars at the entrance of the alley. It wasn't long after that someone violently grabbed him by the back of his hair, sending a pain across his scalp, as they dragged his body by his very strands. That was in the same area they had hit him in before. As a reaction his hands flew up trying to pry the hands from his hair. Before he knew what had just happened a second man appeared and kicked him in his side, making him fall onto his injured side. He curled himself into a fetal position as the other man finally released his hold on his hair. Now he was more disoriented than he was before. Looking once again at the entrance and the passing cars the path seemed ever longer than before.

Being in the current position meant that his face was now in the dirty grime water, he had been thrown in. From this point the guy that had kicked him, on his right, bent down and lifted his body as if he was some light teenager and not a grown man. Forcing his beaten form against the wall. Forcing him to stand despite all the pain, with his head hung low.

The other figure then walked towards him and recited. "Hojou. 925 High Street?"

Hearing his name the injured man raised his head slightly, his eyes looking up in acknowledgement. Any other man would have denied his own name. With his eyes still blurry, the approaching figure looked like a shadow, with ruby eyes sparkling at him through the haze. The shadow punched him twice across his face, before the larger man holding him finally dropped him, gravity pulling him down. Hojou had no strength left. Spitting out the blood in his mouth caused him to throw up what was in his stomach. This was the majority of the alcohol he had consumed.

Soon enough he realized they weren't finished as he saw the larger man hand a metal pipe to the shadow, sending the feel of a deeper terror down his spine. The pressure and the sting from the metal pole connecting with his back brought tears to his eyes. Knowing all he could do was return to the fetal position, for the rest of the hard blows and a final kick to his side.

He heard the pole being dropped as he was once again vehemently picked up from the ground by his shoulders, semi walking, as he was dragged towards the entrance of the alley. As they reached the sidewalk the men threw his limp body towards the garbage cans and trash bags, at the curb, like some carcass. Not even giving him a final look.

The shadow in the alley with the ruby eyes in the light suddenly had a face; dressed in black. Naraku.

All the beaten man could do now was watch as the two figures walked away. With his head hung low he couldn't stop the tears from falling, as the grime dripped from all parts of his skin. What kind of man was he? Not even able to fight back. The cars on the street continued to drive by and the people on the sidewalks continued about their existence, not paying him any mind. He knew what he had to do; the message had come across quite clear.

The banks opened at 8am.

fin.

...

End of Chapter five.

Until next time.

More Sesshoumaru coming up. I'm try to get back into the storyline so I'm all confused, I have to read over the previous chapters and the other ones I've already written!!

Hope you like the new chapter. I sincerely hope I don't bore anyone with my writing. Man I hated English class, so there will be a few errors and maybe too many comma signs? Please review!! And Check out my other story **'…Because of a man**.'


End file.
